Infância
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: ONESHOT. James e Lily descobrem um jeito diferente -e mais interessante- de reviver sua infância.


**Olá pessoal! Tudo bem? Antes de vocês inciarem a leitura, gostaria de dizer que essa one foi escrita por mim -Giks)- (obviamente), mas faz parte de uma coletânea chamada ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS STAY postada no NYAH.**

 **Era um desafio: Eu e mais 3 amigas tínhamos que ouvir essa música da Taylor e escrever uma fic que tivesse a ver com ela. Assim, nasceu Infância, essa one Jily que eu escrevi com muito amor e com os olhinhos brilhando, pois é o meu casal preferido! Enfim, quem quiser ler as outras ones, só acessar o NYAH e buscar pelo nome da música oou acessar meu grupo fechado no facebook, pois lá posto novidades, links e futuras ideias para novas fics, ok? (link lodo mais).**

 **Eu espero que vocês gostem. Deixe-me saber o que você achou!**

 **Um grande beijo,**

 **Giks 3**

 **Link: groups/1779275052355810/**

 **Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

 _Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then why'd you have to go  
And lock me out, when I let you in?_

 _-_ **All You Had To Do Was Stay - Taylor Swift**

 _A pequena cidade de Hogsmeade estava lotada. Em período de férias, todas as casas de campo ficavam cheias; haviam famílias aproveitando o lago e outros riachos que rodeavam a cidadela, cachorros apreciando a liberdade que não tinham na cidade grande e moradores aproveitando a temporada para aumentar seus lucros._

 _Naquele fim de tarde, no entanto, diferentemente do sol vívido que reinava todas as tardes em Hogsmeade, chovia. O céu escureceu conforme as nuvens antes brancas tomavam o céu e gotas de água começaram a cair, até finalmente se transformarem em uma tempestade cheia de trovoadas que impossibilitava qualquer um de sair sem pensar duas vezes._

 _Exceto James e Lily._

 _—Jaaaaaames! -Gritava a garota, passando as mãos nos olhos verdes tentando inutilmente enxergar o garoto por entre a chuva densa, ao mesmo tempo em que corria com a esperança de alcançá-lo._

 _Em sua cabeça, vários impropérios e xingamentos que não eram apropriados para uma menininha de 8 anos proferir ecoavam, sabendo que sua mãe provavelmente lhe deixaria de castigo pelos próximos mil anos se pudesse ler sua mente. No entanto, Lily não se importava. Tudo o que queria era alcançar o maldito James Potter, seu vizinho e filho da amiga de sua mãe, para poder recuperar o seu diário e finalmente dizer todos as palavras desagradáveis a ele._

 _Não que eles não tivessem um bom relacionamento. Muitas vezes, conseguiam brincar sem que nenhuma implicância saísse da boca do garoto e sem socos da parte dela na direção do menino magricela, dois anos mais velho. Mas, quando decidiam que o período de trégua já havia durado tempo suficiente, a guerra começava, e a paz que antes perdurava era facilmente esquecida._

 _Foi exatamente como aconteceu naquele dia, quando Lily escrevia calmamente em seu diário até James, que ela pensava estar ligado na TV, pegá-lo de si e sair correndo por entre as árvores que rodeava a casa Evans e a casa Potter. Lily achou que explodiria de raiva e que arrancaria cada maldito fio de cabelo do amigo antes de correr atrás dele._

 _—Isso é meeeu, seu verme! -Exclamou ela, desviando-se de um galho. Suas sandálias já haviam sido largadas em algum lugar muito atrás dela e seu vestido rodado já estava completamente encharcado._

 _—Vem pegar, pirralha! -Gritou James, não muito longe dela._

 _Lily seguiu a voz do garoto e um vulto vermelho que ela sabia ser a blusa dele correndo em direção a um casebre de madeira. Lily odiava aquela casinha. Sua irmã mais velha e rabugenta sempre lhe assustava dizendo que a antiga casa do jardineiro era mal assombrada. No entanto, decidida a dar uma lição em James, expulsou qualquer pensamento que pudesse lhe impedir de entrar no casebre e abriu a porta._

 _O cheiro de mofo e de limo lhe tomou as narinas, arrancando-lhe uma careta. Lá fora, a chuva continuava tão forte que, mesmo que o sol não tivesse sumido inteiramente no horizonte, escureceu o céu, como se o anoitecer houvesse chegado mais cedo._

 _Lily ouviu risinhos e passos vindos de James, as palavras de Petúnia agora muito vívidas em sua cabeça. Mas ela não iria perder pra ele, não mesmo! Esticando as mãos para que elas servissem como seus olhos, começou a andar pela madeira, ouvindo os rangidos que cada movimento seu causava. Seu corpo tremia, mas ela preferia pensar que era de frio e não de medo._

 _—J-James! -Chamou ela, desviando do que parecia ser uma cadeira muito velha e poeirenta. -Me devolve agora senão eu vou contar pra Tia Dorea que foi você que quebrou o lustre da sala!_

 _—'Tô morrendo de medo! -Zombou ele. -Vem pegar, sua medrosa!_

 _—Eu vou matar você! -Gritou Lily, batendo com o calcanhar no chão. -Não se atreva a ler uma única página, James! Cadê você? Eu não tô vendo nada!_

 _—Usa o seu cabelo como fósforo!_

 _—Urgh! Eu te odeio!_

 _—Uuuuh, eu acho que eu vi um fantasma…_

 _Lily olhou para os lados ao ouvir o sussurro de James não muito longe dela. Lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos misturando-se com as gotas de chuva que escorriam de seu cabelo, e ela jurou que nunca mais iria falar com ele depois que conseguisse recuperar o seu diário._

 _—Me. Devolve. Isso. Agora! -Gritou ela, mas ele não respondeu._

 _Um vento frio passou por entre as frestas de madeira da parede e arrepiou seu corpo, fazendo com que ela o envolvesse com seus braços finos. Se concentrou, tentando ouvir algum ruído de James, seus passos ou sua respiração, mas só o que encontrava era a dela mesma._

 _—James? James, se você lê o meu diário, eu nunca mais falo com você! Ouviu? Nunca mais!_

 _Mas, novamente, não houve resposta alguma. Então, Lily pisou em algo. Soltou uma pequena exclamação ao sentir algo estranho sobre seus pés e, abaixando-se, pegou o objeto e pôde reconhecer seu diário pela textura áspera e brilhosa da capa. Um sorrisinho surgiu em sua face._

 _Porém, nenhum sinal de James._

 _Abraçando o diário na altura do peito, ela continuou andando. Ela sabia que havia uma porta nos fundos do casebre. Bateu com o pé na quina de um móvel e limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em sair de seus olhos. Chamou por James uma, duas vezes, mas ele não respondeu. E, quando finalmente chegou na porta que a levaria de volta para a casa, ela o viu. Por entre as frestas de madeira, e ainda que a luminosidade estivesse cada vez mais fraca, pôde ver o garoto correndo e sumindo por entre as árvores já fora de onde ela se encontrava._

 _Nervosa, alcançou a maçaneta enferrujada da porta, mas ela não girava. Seu diário caiu sobre seus pés mas ela continuou forçando a porta, com a esperança que ela abrisse. Mas ela não abriu._

 _Lily se sentou no chão de madeira, puxou os joelhos junto a seu peito e escondeu seu rosto com seus braços apoiados a eles._

 _James havia a deixado ali, sozinha e chorando. No escuro._

 _Com medo._

 **-JL-**

Segurando a cortina de seu quarto e olhando pela janela, James Potter observava Lily Evans. Ele se perguntava como uma menininha magricela e bem menor que ele podia ter crescido tanto. Bem, ela continuava mais baixa que ele, mas na última vez em que a vira, a ruiva não tinha tantas curvas assim, tinha certeza disso. Não era algo que um adolescente de 16 anos, com os hormônios a flor da pele- como ele o era- deixaria de notar.

Mas, 3 anos depois, lá estava ele, admirando os atributos que ela desenvolvera no período que ficaram sem se ver. Se alguém tivesse dito a ele que ele faria aquilo, ele provavelmente daria uma boa risada, afinal, a Lily de suas lembranças era muito diferente da que ele agora admirava.

Acompanhando-a com os olhos, viu a ruiva deitar de bruços na toalha que esticara sobre a grama entre as duas casas e abrir um livro, apoiando-se nos braços para poder lê-lo. James achou a nova posição muito mais favorável a sua admiração.

—Pegou todas as malas, filho? -A voz de seu pai fez com que ele se afastasse da janela e encarasse sua versão 20 anos mais velho na porta de seu quarto.

—Tá tudo aqui, pai.

—Ótimo. -Disse Charlus, parecendo muito animado. James sabia que o pai adorava quele lugar e que toda aquela animação, em parte, era porque ele estava ali. Nos últimos anos, James passara o verão com amigos, tios que moravam em outro estado e até mesmo em casa. Mas, naquele ano, quando seu melhor amigo, Sirius, resolveu ir passar uma temporada com seu velho tio e, claro, depois de muita insistência de sua mãe, James pensou que Hogsmeade seria uma boa opção.

Ótima opção, pensou ele, lembrando-se de Lily no jardim.

—Os Evans nos chamaram para o almoço.

—Mesmo?

—Mesmo. -Confirmou Charlus. -Já falou com a Lily?

James se afastou mais da janela.

—Não. Ela 'tá aí?

—'Tá. Achei que você iria querer saber.

James franziu o cenho para seu pai e se perguntou se ele sabia o que ele estava olhando pela janela quando entrou em seu quarto.

—Vocês costumavam brincar muito juntos. -Explicou Charlus.

James riu com o nariz, bagunçando seus cabelos com uma de suas mãos.

—Brigar também.

Charlus deu de ombros, sorrindo.

—As melhores romances começam assim.

—Pai… -Começou James, revirando os olhos e fazendo o pai rir.

—O que? Era o que a sua mãe sempre dizia. -Ele olhou as horas no relógio em seu pulso antes de voltar a atenção para seu filho. -A gente se vê lá embaixo, filhão. Vou pegar umas cervejas pra gente.

Depois que seu pai sumiu pelo corredor, James voltou para perto de sua janela e puxou sua cortina, seus olhos varrendo o gramado em busca de uma cabeleira ruiva. Mas, para seu completo desgosto, Lily não estava mais lá.

Um hora mais tarde, os Potters se encontravam em frente a porta da casa dos Evans. Dorea parecia muito animada em rever a amiga, já que ambas se comunicavam apenas por telefone e pelas redes sociais por morarem em capitais diferentes. Já James parecia muito descontraído com suas mãos nos bolsos da frente de seus jeans, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia algo em seus estômago devido a expectativa de encontrar com Lily, porém, a cabeleira loira e a alta estatura de quem os recebeu passava longe das características da garota que admirara pela janela de seu quarto.

—Quando é o casamento, querida? -Perguntou Dorea, depois que Petúnia os cumprimentou e os levou em direção a sala.

James pensou que ela poderia ter disfarçado melhor a careta que fez ao vê-lo atrás de seu pai e teve certeza que ela se lembrava nitidamente do sapo que ele e Lily colocaram em seu banheiro e do chiclete em sua escova de cabelo. Ninguém disse que eles foram crianças amáveis.

—Daqui a três meses, tia Dorea. Eu já mandei preparar os convites e logo logo vou enviar o de vocês! -Exclamou ela, mexendo em seus cabelos loiros.

Em todos os seus 19 anos de vida, James nunca imaginou que Petúnia Evans se casaria.

—Charlus, meu velho amigo! -Falou Richard Evans, surgindo no aposento segundos depois.

—Como vai, Richard? -Cumprimentou Charlus.

—Você cresceu, garoto. -James sorriu para o pai de Lily.

—E o senhor não mudou nada, seu Evans.

—Com exceção do cabelo!

—Não seja tão cruel com você, Richard. Você está ótimo. Agora, onde está Sarah? E Lily? -Indagou Dorea.

Eles engataram em uma conversa animada, com perguntas envolvendo trabalho, faculdades e, claro, o casamento de Petúnia. Sarah Evans não demorou a descer as escadas e se juntar a eles. Tudo continuava como James se lembrava, com exceção de Lily, é claro. Aparentemente, a ruiva estava terminando seu banho e logo se juntaria e eles.

Com a proximidade da hora do almoço, o estômago de James começou a protestar. Não comera nada desde que saíra de casa em seu carro junto a seus pais para chegar a Hogsmeade, mais cedo naquele dia. Por sorte, os Evans também pareciam bastante famintos e logo os levantaram para a área próximo a enorme piscina nos fundos da casa. Petúnia se encarregou da música, enquanto Richard, seguido por sua mulher, mostrava as mudanças que tinha feito na propriedade durante o último ano para Charlus e Dorea.

James andava ao redor da piscina, observando o quarteto do outro lado. Aquele lugar fora sua infância e, a cada passo que dava, era capaz de se lembrar de alguma traquinagem planejada por ele. Ao chegar do outro lado da piscina, James olhou a casa de dois andares, assim como a de seus pais. Uma leve movimentação em uma das cortinas que cobriam as janelas do andar de cima chamou sua atenção e ele achou ter visto algo vermelho em meio aos raios solares que vinham direto em seus olhos.

—James! -Ele desviou o olhar da janela e se virou na direção de seu pai. -Aceita uma gelada?

—Isso não é pergunta que se faça, pai. -Respondeu ele.

—Eu pego pra vocês. -Disse Sarah, mas James a interrompeu.

—Não precisa se incomodar, sra Evans. Eu posso pegar.

—Você é mesmo um galanteador, James, sua mãe tem razão. -Sorriu ela, simpática. -Está no congelador da cozinha, querido.

Ele caminhou pelo caminho de pedras da piscina até a varanda coberta dos Evans, subindo alguns degraus até alcançar a porta já aberta da cozinha. Passara tanto tempo ali quando criança que era como se estivesse em sua própria casa, de modo que não hesitou em abrir o congelador próximo ao armário e pegar as cervejas que seu pai havia comprado mais cedo. Segundos depois, foi capaz de ouvir passos de alguém se aproximando e, quando colocou duas garrafas no balcão próximo a si, encontrou um par de olhos verdes lhe observando do outro lado do aposento.

Lily.

—Os copos ficam naquele armário ali. -Disse ela, apontando com a cabeça para o lado dele enquanto James fechava a porta do congelador.

—Oi, Lily. -Disse ele, lhe lançando um sorriso simpático.

—Oi… verme. -Falou ela, e James riu com a menção de seu antigo apelido criado especialmente por ela.

—Devo te chamar de cabeça de fósforo, então? -Indagou ele, seu semblante lançando uma espécie de desafio em direção a ela.

—Eu não teria tanta coragem se fosse você.

—Por que não?

—Porque eu cresci, o que significa que os meus socos doem mais agora. -Declarou ela, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma jarra de suco em uma das mãos. James, no entanto, se apoiou no balcão atrás de si, achando uma ótima oportunidade para observá-la.

Ele ainda tentava mascarar a surpresa frente a uma Lily de 17 anos completamente diferente da que ele se lembrava. Fisicamente falando, pelo menos, pois, ao ouvir aquela resposta, James teve a certeza de que a língua dela continuava tão afiada quanto antes.

Talvez mais, pensou.

—Nesse caso, obrigado por me alertar. -Respondeu ele, admirando-a em seu shorts jeans curto e sua blusa frente única. -Aceita uma cerveja?

—Não, obrigada. Eu não bebo. -Respondeu Lily, deixando a jarra de suco no balcão e caminhando para o armário próximo a James. -Os seus pais não mudaram nada.

—Falou com eles?

Ela pegou 6 taças de dentro do armário e posicionou-as no balcão, em cima de uma bandeja.

—Uhuum.

—E quanto a mim? -quis saber ele.

Lily franziu o cenho, desviando a atenção dos copos e olhando-o.

—O que tem você?

—Não acha que eu mudei?

Ela ficou por alguns segundos encarando aquele sorrisinho matreiro, a postura relaxada de James e os olhos semicerrados como se quisessem ler o que se passava na mente dela. Lily pôde identificar o que tudo aquilo significava. Por fim, deu de ombros e pegou a bandeija em mãos. Um sorrisinho enfeitava seus lábios rosados.

—Você não mudou nada, Potter.

Ele sorriu, olhando as garrafas de cerveja que havia pego, pensando que Lily fizera questão de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome daquela vez, e não por seu antigo apelido. Enquanto seguia na mesma direção que ela, carregando as cervejas, James não deixou de pensar que aquele verão seria, no mínimo, interessante.

Pelo restante daquele dia, James e Lily não trocaram muitas palavras, tão pouco tiveram outra oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos. Não que quisessem isso. Na verdade, James gostou de observá-la apenas de longe, admirando seus novos atributos e na maneira que ela sorria frente alguma piada advinda de Henry ou do próprio Charlus.

Ela o pegou olhando em sua direção diversas vezes, mas James não se acanhava e continuava com os olhos em cima dela, até que um deles desviasse o olhar. Naquele jogo mudo, ele estava ganhando. No entanto, não pôde controlar o riso quando Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, perguntando se havia algo de errado com ela. Em resposta, ele espetou um quadradinho de queijo com seu garfo e levantou em direção a ela antes de colocá-lo na boca.

Ela sorriu debochadamente, mas ele pôde detectar que a ruiva também havia achado engraçado.

Quando a noite caiu e o último gole de cerveja foi dado, os Potter resolveram ir para casa. James recebeu um abraço da Sra Evans, tapinhas nas costas de Henry e um tchauzinho de Petúnia. De Lily, porém, apenas um sorriso, mas fora um gesto tão rápido que ele não soube identificar se fora uma demonstração de simpatia ou de desprezo. Ele preferia pensar na primeira opção.

Nos dias que se seguiram, foram poucos os momentos que James viu a ruiva. Ele estava começando a desconfiar que ela estava o evitando, pois toda vez que ele ia na casa dos Evans, ela estava no banho, ou lendo, ou no vilarejo, ou em qualquer outro lugar, desde que longe de James. Ou talvez fosse apenas impressão dele e ela realmente estivesse somente aproveitando as férias como costumava fazer.

Mas, numa manhã quente de domingo, ele finalmente pôde contemplar outra vez a cabeleira ruiva de Lily.

—Lily. -cumprimentou um James surpreso, ao abrir a porta da frente de sua casa. Ele notou que seu peito nu não passou despercebido pelos olhos dela.

—Potter. -respondeu ela, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que ele abrira a porta.

E eles ficaram naquilo por… segundos? minutos? Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. James apertou os lábios, reprimindo um sorriso ainda maior ao ver Lily parada feito um robô, olhando para seu rosto como se ele fosse nada. Ele podia quase ouvir a batalha interna dela ao tentar refrear o impulso de olhar para baixo.

—Você… -começou ele, levando uma das mãos para sua nuca. Os olhos de Lily foram imediatamente para o braço flexionado dele.

Mas Lily pareceu despertar do torpor segundos depois.

—Dorea. -disse ela, finalmente. -Mamãe me pediu para eu entregar isso.

James assentiu, notando pela primeira vez o prato que ela carregava. Havia o que parecia ser um bolo delicioso em cima dele.

—Ela saiu.

—Ah… -foi tudo o que saiu da boca de Lily.

James ficou encarando-a, esperando que ela fizesse alguma coisa, ou falasse alguma coisa, mas Lily não parecia disposta a iniciar uma conversa.

—Você quer entrar? -perguntou.

—Não. -respondeu ela, rapidamente. -Não posso.

—Ou não quer?

Lily arregalou os olhos, e James viu o biquinho adorável se formar nos lábios dela, típico da menininha que ele costumava brincar anos atrás, ao ver o sorriso dele. Ele gostou de saber que ela continuava com a mesma expressão quando ficava irritada. Ela não havia mudado tanto assim, afinal.

—Por que eu não iria querer? -indagou a ruiva, e ele teve certeza de que ela cruzaria os braços se não tivesse com aquele prato de bolo em mãos.

—Eu perguntei primeiro, Lily. -apontou, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

—Nossa, você gosta mesmo de constranger as pessoas.

James riu, e apoiou um dos braços na parede.

—Por que? Eu faço isso com você?

Ela riu, como se o que ele acabara de dizer fosse o mais completo absurdo.

—Longe disso, Potter. -Ele riu mais uma vez, gostando daquela espécie de tensão, embora leve, entre eles. Segundos depois, ela levantou o prato em direção a ele. -Você entrega pra sua mãe? Receita nova da minha.

—Claro -Ele pegou o prato, e notou o desconforto quase imperceptível dela quando seus dedos se roçaram -mas o que eu ganho com isso?

As sobrancelhas de Lily se arquearam, mas o ar de divertimento continuava lá.

—Uma provinha, talvez? -brincou ela, jogando uma mexa rubra de seu cabelo para longe de seus olhos. Dando passinhos para trás, ela deu um rápido aceno com as mãos antes de se virar de costas para ele e caminhar de volta para sua casa.

—Quem sabe -falou James.

Ele só fechou a porta quando Lily já não estava mais ao alcance de seus olhos.

Três dias depois, James e Charlus tentavam achar o melhor lugar na beira do lago da cidade para pescar. James adorava fazer aquilo com o pai quando criança, e Charlus nunca deixava uma oportunidade de se exibir para o filho. Assim, passaram boa parte da manhã falando de futebol, corrida e dos peixes que viviam ali, apreciando a umidade que os envolvia. O sol pareceu castigar Hogsmeade naqueles últimos dias, e o fato de não ter chovido não passou despercebido pelos veranistas.

No fim, Charlus conseguira o maior peixe e James tinha certeza de que ele o lembraria daquilo pelo resto das férias. Quando retornaram, um banho lhes pareceu a ideia mais convidativa, e se permitiu aproveitar mais um pouco a sensação refrescante causada pela água e pelo piso frio do banheiro.

—Vai sair, filho? Seu pai quer cozinhar o peixe para o jantar. -disse Dorea, ao ver o filho descer as escadas, no meio da tarde daquele mesmo dia.

—Pensei em dar uma volta. -respondeu ele, indo até a mãe sentada no sofá e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. -Não vou demorar.

Estava quente demais, então James pensou em ir até o vilarejo comprar algumas bebidas para ele e para o pai aproveitarem mais tarde. Talvez Henry, se ele aceitasse seu convite. Se tivesse sorte, encontraria com Lily, pensou, mas ela chegou mais cedo quando ele viu uma cabeleira ruiva pelo canto do olho, e sorriu ao virar a cabeça e ver a filha mais nova dos Evans de costas para ele, caminhando para dentro do bosque próximo as casas. Costumavam brincar muito nele quando crianças.

James esqueceu rapidamente o vilarejo e as garrafas de cerveja, e aproveitou que Lily ainda não o tinha visto para correr os olhos pelos pedaços de pele que o short jeans curto e a blusa de alcinhas não escondiam.

Quando ela avançou mais por entre as árvores, ele se perguntou o que diabos ela estava fazendo ali.

—Lily?

A ruiva estacou no próprio lugar, parando imediatamente de andar, e se virou na direção de James.

—Ja… Potter! -ela lhe lançou um sorriso, mas não passou despercebido por ele sua surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

Ele deu três passos, ficando mais próximo a ela.

—Oi.

James colocou as mãos nos bolsos dianteiro de seus jeans, assumindo uma postura relaxada. Lily ficou o olhando até perceber que ele não tinha a intenção de apenas cumprimentá-la.

—Eu… Eu estava indo dar um passeio. -disse ela, e James assentiu.

—Eu também.

—Ah…

—Posso acompanhar você? A não ser que você se incomode, claro. -disse ele, levantando as duas mãos como se estivesse na defensiva. Em seu rosto, um sorriso desafiador enfeitava seus lábios.

Lily soltou uma lufada de ar pelo nariz, rindo.

—Esse bosque é grande o suficiente para nós dois, James. -foi a primeira vez que ela lhe chamara pelo nome desde quando se reencontraram no início de verão, ele notou. Ela, no entanto, se havia percebido, preferiu não demonstrar.

Eles começaram a andar por entre as árvores, ouvindo o ruído de alguns pássaros e de esquilos balançando os galhos ali e acolá. Não falaram nada por alguns minutos, até que Lily resolveu puxar uma conversa. O silência tendia a ser incômodo ás vezes.

—Nunca mais andei por aqui. -disse ela, olhando ao seu redor.

—Você ainda acredita na existência de duendes com olhos de sangue e narizes de espinho? -perguntou ele.

Lily abriu a boca e o olhou, como se não acreditasse na veracidade daquelas palavras. Ele riu e deu de ombros.

—Você morria de medo deles!

—Você achava isso, Potter, mas a verdade é que eu nunca acreditei neles. -disse ela, arrebitando um pouco o nariz. James queria beijar a ponta dele.

Quase parou de andar ao perceber o que havia acabado de pensar. Sim, achava Lily atraente. Bastante atraente, na verdade, mas ela continuava sendo Lily, de língua afiada e personalidade forte. Além do mais, se conheciam desde criança. Ele ainda estava se acostumando com toda aquela mudança envolvendo pernas, traseiro e seios.

—Você mudou, Evans. -disse ele, verbalizando seus pensamentos. Como ela andava um pouco mais a frente, ao olhá-lo, foi capaz de ver os olhos dele voltando rapidamente para seu rosto.

Ela deu um sorriso debochado, refreando a vontade de rolar os olhos.

—Se chama puberdade, Potter. Talvez você passe por ela algum dia. -alfinetou, fazendo as sobrancelhas de James se arquearem.

Ele pensou que seria mais fácil não ter certos pensamentos com ela se ela não tivesse aquelas respostas tão… tão dela, pois, estranhamente, aquilo lhe parecia extremamente sexy.

—Se eu passar por isso novamente, vou ter dificuldades para encontrar calças.

Demorou um pouco para Lily entender o que ele estava tentando dizer, ou talvez ela apenas preferiu tentar levar seus pensamentos por outros caminhos, mas foi totalmente inútil frente ao sorriso malicioso nos lábios de James. Ela abriu a boca para responder, e ele já esperava por outra resposta ácida, mas totalmente divertida da parte dela, quando um trovão estrondoso tomou o céu, o barulho fazendo ambos encolherem os ombros.

—Acho que vai chover -disse James, olhando para o céu. Uma enorme nuvem negra havia surgido nas costas deles e eles nem haviam percebido.

—Temos que voltar. -falou Lily.

Mas a chuva os pegou antes que eles chegassem na metade do caminho. Ambos correram para de baixo da árvore mais próxima, mas, aos poucos, as gotas de água caiam cada vez mais grossas, transformando a visão que eles tinham do bosque num completo borrão. Alguns pingos começaram a molhar suas roupas, e James soube que, se eles continuassem ali, em poucos minutos ficariam completamente encharcados.

Olhou para Lily e a encarou de braços cruzados, balançando o próprio corpo como se estivesse muito atrasada para algum compromisso. No entanto, sua admiração a ruiva foi interrompida quando, de repente, um relâmpago iluminou rapidamente o chão e as árvores ao redor deles, antecedendo o som de um trovão que fez Lily abraçar mais seu próprio corpo e James abaixar um pouco a cabeça.

—É impressão minha, ou esse foi aqui perto? -gritou James, por cima do som de toda aquela chuva.

—Impressão, eu espero que seja impressão.

—A gente tem que sair daqui, Lily. Árvores atraem raios. -disse ele, antes que uma gota caísse diretamente em sua nuca, fazendo-o tremer.

—Se você quer me assustar, não está conseguindo. -declarou ela, embora seu corpo também tremesse, ela só não sabia se era de frio ou de outra coisa que preferia sequer pensar.

Outro trovão tomou o céu, fazendo com que James se sobressaltasse.

—Ok, eu não vou ficar aqui, Lily. Tem um casebre que eu me lembro qu…

—Não! -disse a ruiva, rapidamente, e James franziu o cenho.

—Se eu bem me lembro, tem um casebre logo ali, Lily -repetiu ele, segurando o impulso de limpar a gota que caiu bem na bochecha dela. -a gente pode entrar lá e esperar a chuva passar. Melhor do que correr o risco de virar churrasco, não acha?

—Se a gente correr até lá, vamos ficar encharcados.

James revirou os olhos mas, logo depois, uma lembrança lhe ocorreu e resquícios de um sorriso malicioso surgiram em seus lábios.

—Ainda tem medo do velho casebre, Evans?

O olhar que ela lhe lançou seria capaz de congelar o tâmisa, mas James ainda se lembrava dele o suficiente para resistir, de modo que o sorrisinho levemente cínico se manteve em seu rosto.

—É claro que não. De onde você tirou isso?

—Bem, é que você tinha…

—Éramos crianças, Potter. -Como para comprovar suas palavras, ela começou a andar na frente dele em direção ao casebre. -Anda logo, a chuva tá ficando mais forte.

Ainda sorrindo, James correu atrás dela, sentindo a chuva molhar cada parte de sua roupa que, em segundos, se tornou mais pesada em seu corpo. Tudo o que ele conseguia enxergar através das lentes molhadas e das gotas grossas de água era o vermelho dos cabelos de Lily. Não demorou muito, porém, para alcançarem o velho casebre.

Lily girou a maçaneta e James empurrou com o ombro a porta que, com um rangido, se abriu, fazendo com que o cheiro de mofo e poeira tomassem suas narinas. No entanto, nenhum chuva os atingia. Haviam algumas goteiras ali e acolá, claro, mas nada que não pudessem se esquivar.

—Viu? Não foi tão difícil. -disse ele, a respiração ainda ofegante pela correria.

Ela prefiriu ignorar a colocação dele, e se encostou na parede mais próxima, abraçando seu corpo. O casebe os protegia da chuva, mas não do vento que perpassava por entre as frestas de madeira cujo as paredes eram feitas.

—Só espero que passe logo.

O silêncio perdurou por um tempo, tendo como som somente a chuva lá fora e os trovões que, por vezes, os assustavam. James não deixou de perceber que cada vez que um soava estrondoso no céu, Lily fechava os olhos e esfregava os próprios braços. Ele gostaria que estivesse seco somente para poder oferecer suas vestes a ela, por outro lado, embora a iluminação fosse precária, a visão da ruiva tendo a blusa colada em seu corpo e também transparente, proporcionava a James a visão do busto de Lily escondido por um sutiã preto. Havia um lado extremamente positivo em tudo aquilo, afinal.

Buscando ter uma visão melhor da paisagem, ele atravessou o que parecia ser a sala do casebre e apoiou as costas na parede oposta a da dela.

—Por que? O seu namorado não ia gostar de saber que você tá presa aqui sozinha comigo? -Indagou ele, quebrando o silêncio, tentando não demonstrar o quão curioso estava para a resposta. Ele pensou que não faria mal estabeler uma conversa.

—Eu não tenho um namorado, Potter. -Declarou ela, olhando-o.

—Então você tem algum compromisso mais tarde? -Lily começou a se perguntar o quão intrometido James Potter se tornara.

—Não.

—Então por que a pressa?

Ela abraçou mais o corpo quando uma rajada de vento perpassou por entre as frestas de madeira, causando um rangido advindo de algum lugar que nenhum dos dois soube determinar. Um outro trovão tomou o céu lá fora, onde a chuva continuava caindo sem piedade. Lily jurou que a casa balançara quando outro vento a fez tremer.

—Se essa casebre cair nas nossas cabeças, Potter, a culpa será toda sua.

James não respondeu, estava mais preocupado com o tom pálido que a pele de Lily tomara e com o tremor que por vezes tomava seu corpo. Tendo o cabelo completamente encharcado e as roupas úmidas coladas ao corpo, era de se esperar que ela estivesse com frio. Não era como se ele também não estivesse, no entanto. Ele era capaz de sentir as gotas escorrerem por seu cabelo, molhando ainda mais sua camisa. Ele já quase podia sentir os sintomas do resfriado que provavelmente lhe atingiria no dia seguinte.

—O-o que você está fazendo? -perguntou Lily, ao ver James começar a tirar sua camisa.

—Tentando me livrar de um resfriado. -respondeu ele, com a blusa já em mãos. Lily imediatamente virou a cabeça, tentando manter seus olhos longe do torso nu de James Potter. -Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Ela riu diante das palavras dele, mas ao olhá-lo, nenhum sorriso cínico ou malicioso tomava seus lábios. Na verdade, uma ruguinha entre suas sobrancelhas parecia demonstrar preocupação, e Lily não sabia como se sentir frente aquilo.

—É sério, Lily. Você tá tremendo.

—Eu… -era difícil demais manter os olhos acima do pescoço dele quando ela sabia que a paisagem de regiões inferiores era igualmente satisfatória. -Eu não vou ficar só de sutiã na sua frente.

Ele riu com o nariz, passando as mãos por seus cabelos para expulsar as gotas da chuva que ainda estavam lá.

—Essa sua blusa molhada não está escondendo muita coisa.

Lily olhou imediatamente pra baixo, bufando ao ver que ele tinha razão. Com a chuva, sua blusa colara a seu corpo e ficara quase que completamente transparente, mostrando a ele a cor de seu bustiê. Ela não gostava da ideia de ficar sem blusa no mesmo recinto que James, mas tinha que admitir que continuar com ela seria assinar um atestado de idiotice. A umidade do tecido só fazia com que ela sentisse mais frio.

A ruiva bufou, e James soube que ela havia ouvido a voz da razão.

—Se você quiser, eu viro de costas. -sugeriu ele, sorrindo.

Lily suspirou, e começou a retirar sua blusa, passando o tecido por seus cabelos. James desviou o olhar. Embora queresse muito apreciar a vista, não queria ser alvo de uma Lily raivosa logo depois. O destino lhe ajudara e agora estava ali, com ela e sozinhos, presos em função da chuva e com os torsos nus. Brigar não era exatamente como ele queria que aquilo continuasse.

Ela torceu a blusa, fazendo com que algumas gotas molhassem a madeira a seus pés. James voltou a olhar pra ela, e tentou não encarar demais a toda aquela pele exposta da ruiva. Era tentação demais para seu próprio autocontrole. Além disso, todo aquele clima chuvoso e úmido alimentava ainda mais o desejo de querer estar… perto.

James deixou sua blusa em cima de uma cadeira coberta por um lençol e Lily o imitou. Ele notou que ela estava evitando olhá-lo, só não sabia se era pela falta da camisa dele ou pela falta da dela.

—Com esse vento, elas vão secar um pouco. -disse Lily, e James assentiu.

—Com esse vento, amanhã estarei de cama. -murmurou ele, e ficou bastante satisfeito ao vislumbrar um meio sorriso dela. Desde que entraram ali, tinha a impressão de que o humor da ruiva mudara drasticamente. Seria por causa dele?

—Não se preocupe, Dorea vai cuidar muito bem de você. Talvez tenha até sopinha na boca.

—Tinha que ter um lado bom em ficar doente, não acha?

Ela cerrou os olhos na direção dele ao mesmo tempo em que puxava os cabelos ruivos para um de seus ombros. Ela começou a penteá-los com os dedos, e James lamentou mentalmente pela a visão do decote da garota formado pelo sutiã ter sido quase que totalmente tapada.

—Você sempre gostou de ser paparicado. -disse ela, lembrando-se do drama forçado que o James de 10 anos fazia toda vez que queria algo.

—Só pelas pessoas certas -ele cruzou os braços, olhando para ela com um semblante divertido.

—Então você reconhece que você é mimado?

James riu, olhando-a colocar as mãos nos bolsos traseiros de seu short jeans e não pôde refrear dar uma boa olhada na garota.

—Não, Lily, apenas muito amado. Você sabe, o cabelo, os olhos, ser filho único…

—Deus, eu estou presa aqui com um narcisista. -ela descansou o peso do corpo em uma única perna, e James adorou vê-la mais relaxada.

Antes, parecia que a chuva obtinha a total atenção de Lily, mas de repente ela entrara numa conversa descontraída justo com quem a fizera odiar qualquer clima que envolvesse nuvens cinzas no céu. Sua surpresa, porém, se dava pelo fato de estar gostando daquilo.

Desde a chegada dos Potter, ela havia descoberto que James havia se tornado ainda mais bonito… até Lily o ver sem camisa e se dar conta de que apenas o adjetivo "bonito" não era o bastante para descrevê-lo. Se quando se encontraram ela havia dito que ele não mudara, sua opinião mudou completamente ao constatar que James passava longe de ser o menino magricela que já fora um dia. Ela poderia negar em voz alta até que ela mesma se convencesse, mas ninguém poderia ler seus pensamentos, e Lily reconhecia em todos eles que estava atraída por ele.

Aquela chuva _tinha_ que cessar logo.

—Você continua com frio? -perguntou ele, ao vê-la tremer levemente com outro vento gelado.

—Você não?

—Sim, mas o seu cabelo… -os olhos dele correram pelas madeixas ruivas e longas dela, molhadas e parcialmente grudadas na pele alva.

Lily andou de volta para perto da parede que antes ele se apoiava.

—A chuva não vai demorar muito. Quando voltarmos, eu dou um jeito nele.

Ele acompanhou os movimentos dela ao olhar para a perede, certamente se certificando de que a madeira não estava podre ou que um prego estivesse ali. Ela voltou a cruzar os braços na frente do próprio corpo e encostou as costas na parede logo após de seu quadril. Uma careta transformou suas feições segundos depois.

—Ai! -exclamou ela, se afastando imediatamente da madeira.

—O que foi? -ele estranhou a reação repentina e o semblante de dor no rosto da ruiva.

—Não sei… ai. -ela tentou alcançar o ponto dolorido na parte superior logo abaixo de sua nuca. -Porra, isso dói.

James levantou as sobrancelhas frente ao palavrão que saíra da boca dela tão espontâneamente.

—Deixa eu ver. -Ele caminhou até ela, fazendo com que ele se afastasse da parede para se pairar em suas costas. Ele afastou alguns fios rubros da pele de Lily, colocando-os em seu ombro antes de ver um pontinho vermelho um pouco a baixo da nuca atraente dela. Mesmo não estando tão próximo, ele foi capaz de sentir o perfume que emanava do local.

Lily encolheu um pouco os ombros ao sentir o toque leve dos dedos dele em cima do ponto dolorido, e tentou não se concentrar na respiração dele tocando sua nuca.

—É uma farpa.

A ruiva bufou alto, revirando os olhos.

—Ótimo.

—Quer que eu tire?

—Você por acaso tem uma pinça?

—Não, mas eu sei outra maneira de tirar isso daí.

—Como…? -mas ele já havia colocado a boca em sua pele, pegando-a completamente de surpresa. -J-james!

—Fica quieta. Isso vai ser rápido. -ele murmurou contra a sua pele, e Lily fechou os olhos rezando para que ele não tivesse notado o arrepio que lhe tomou o corpo ao sentir os lábios e a respiração de James perto demais de sua nuca.

James voltou a colar os lábios na pele de Lily, firmando as duas mãos em sua cintura desnuda. Ela desejou ter algo para se segurar, pois sentia que a qualquer momento pudesse cair. Porém, ele não mentira quando dissera que aquilo seria rápido. Ela sentiu James chupar sua pele uma, duas vezes e depois mais nada. Ele havia tirado a boca da pele dela, levando a farpa e a sensação gostosa que havia a assolado com aquele gesto inusitado.

—Pronto. -ele pegou com o dedo a finíssima lasca de madeira e a jogou no ar. Lily, porém, continuou de costas. -vai ficar um pouco dolorido, mas você pode passar uma pomada depois.

Tudo o que ela foi capaz de fazer foi assentir, e tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi um "obrigada" que, se não estivessem próximos, ele não teria ouvido.

Ela se virou de frente para ele, porém, ele era mais alto, de modo que os olhos dela foram diretamente para o seu peito nu. Lily mordeu seu lábio inferior, e James prendeu a respiração até que a parte inferior da boca dela estivesse completamente livre. Livre para ele. Como um convite.

—Sempre que quiser. -Falou ele, finalmente. A voz de James saiu rouca, atraindo a atenção dela agora para sua boca. Olhando-o daquele jeito, James teve certeza de que a distância quase inexistente entre eles estava afetando-a nas mesmas proporções que a ele. Ela estava naquilo tanto quanto ele, então, James não via problema algum em aproveitar o momento. Ela queria, ele queria. Só precisavam de uma ponte. E James poderia caminhar tranquilamente por ela sem tropeçar. -Mas… talvez seja melhor eu ver se não tem mais alguma...

—Onde? -perguntou ela, franzindo levemente o cenho. Seus olhos agora estavam nos dele.

—Aqui. -ele levantou a mão direita e tocou o ombro dela com os dedos.- ou… -correu pela pele da ruiva, até chegar próximo ao seu pescoço- talvez aqui.

A respiração de Lily se tornou pesada, e seu peito subia e descia, ofegante. Os olhos de James estavam nos dela, mas seus dedos mantinham o contato com a pele da ruiva, onde envolveram seu cabelo e os levaram de volta para as costas dela. Ele sabia que se olhasse para baixo, teria uma visão privilegiada do paraíso, mas o verde das íris dela era igualmente lindo e dificil de desprender sua atenção. Mesmo assim, ele tentou, mas seus olhos não foram muito longe, pois se viram presos naqueles lábios rosados que prometiam ser tão cálidos quanto o olhar que ela lhe lançava.

A chuva continuou castigando tudo lá fora, mas dentro daquele casebre onde tudo o que James, anos atrás, precisava ter feito era ficar, o que atormentava Lily agora era aquele pequeno fio de ar que mantinha-os separados. Mas não por muito tempo.

James subiu os dedos do ombro da ruiva pelo pescoço alvo e úmido devido a chuva, até chegar no contorno de seu rosto. O rosto dela foi de encontro ao dele ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca buscou a de Lily, dando início a um beijo e outras sensações que não se sabe explicar no momento em que surgem, apenas senti-las. Elas fazem o corpo entrar num estado de necessidade, onde qualquer contato entre peles, por maior que seja, é pouco; elas causam confusão, mas mais tarde dão a certeza de que tudo o que precisam é mais. Não de alguma coisa, ou de algum momento, mas de uma pessoa. E tudo o que James sabia é que depois daquele beijo, ele com certeza iria querer mais de Lily Evans.

As mãos de Lily foram imediatamente para os cabelos de James, infiltrando os dedos pelos fios úmidos enquanto sua língua encontrava a dele. O braço direito dele envolveu sua cintura, puxando-a contra si e ambos arfaram com o contato cru, exceto pelo bustiê dela, de seus torsos.

James apertou de leve a pele da cintura da ruiva, antes de descer as mãos por sua lateral até chegar no quadril da garota, impulsionando-a para cima. A diferença de altura dificultava o contato das bocas, então Lily não hesitou ao enlaçar o tronco de James com as pernas quando ele a puxou para o alto. Ele sorriu com aquele gesto, e agarrou os cabelos da nuca dela com uma das mãos, como se estivesse se certificando que ela não se afastaria.

Se antes Lily sentia frio, com seu peito junto ao de James, suas mãos passeando pelas costas e ombros dele e o aperto que ganhou em seu traseiro, ela passou a sentir o extremo oposto.

James andou com a ruiva em seus braços. Pensou em encostá-la na parede, mas não queria que nenhuma farpa os interrompesse, então se virou e caminhou em direção a uma mesa coberta por um lençol velho não muito longe dali, e depositou Lily em cima do móvel, ficando entre as pernas dela. Agora ele tinha as duas mãos livres para passear pela pele macia das coxas da ruiva e por outras regiões igualmente tentadoras.

—Jogamos dominó nessa mesa. -disse ele, ao descer os lábios pelo pescoço dela. Quando entraram ali, ele finalmente descobriu o fim que sua mãe havia dado na antiga mesa de jantar dos Potter.

—Você sempre perdia pra mim. -lembrou ela, a voz falhando em meio ao suspiro causado pelo beijo molhado de James num ponto particularmente sensível em baixo de sua orelha.

Ele afastou a cabeça do pescoço dela somente para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Os lábios estavam inchados, o cabelo meio bagunçado e tudo o que James pensou foi em um palavrão, porque nenhuma outra palavra seria o suficiente para descrever o que Lily Evans era naquele momento.

—Por isso eu gosto mais do que estamos jogando agora. -sussurrou ele, seus lábios roçando os dela antes de dar inicio a outro beijo.

O vento deu uma trégua para as folhas e galhos das ávores lá fora. As gotas começaram a afinar e o azul do céu começou a ficar mais vívido conforme as nuvens cinzentas iam sumindo. James e Lily, porém, se mantiveram da mesma forma. Juntos. Colados. Completamente embaralhados. E se alguém pedisse para determinarem o tempo em que ficaram ali, ou quantos beijos trocaram, nenhum dos dois saberia a resposta.

Houveram pausas, em que ambos trocaram poucas palavras. James descansava as mãos nas coxas de Lily, e ela brincava com o cós da calça jeans dele, mas no momento em que voltavam a se olhar, o desejo renascia e as bocas aprenderam rapidamente os caminhos na direção uma da outra. Porém, mesmo que o ritmo ás vezes parecesse querer ultrapassar seus limites, o beijo se acalmava, e ficavam numa lentidão completamente deliciosa.

James não tentou tirar o bustiê de Lily, mas não iria mentir que queria muito fazê-lo. Mas, de alguma forma, ele sabia que ela o pararia. Ele não estava naquilo com ela apenas por aquilo. Se fossem verdadeiros um com o outro, veriam que aquele momento no casebre estava entre eles desde o momento em que se reencontraram. E se não fosse para acontecer naquele local e naquela hora, iriam apenas adiar o inevitável.

—Parou. -falou Lily, depois que James depositou um selinho em seus lábios. Ela não saberia dizer o que a havia trazido para a realidade. Talvez o desaparecimento do barulho das gotas contra o telhado do casebre.

—O que?

—A chuva. Parou de chover, James.

James se afastou dela, e olhou em direção as frestas entre as madeiras que formavam a parede do casebre. Lily pousou as mãos em sua barriga, empurrando-o levemente para poder sair de cima da mesa.

—Espera… -ele segurou um dos braços dela antes que a ruiva pudesse se afastar mais- podemos ficar mais um pouco.

Lily o olhou nos olhos antes de suspirar. A proposta era tentadora, mas no momento em que descera daquela mesa, ela se deu conta de onde estavam.

—Eu não gosto desse casebre, James. E não! -ela disse, rapidamente, quando viu que as sobrancelhas dele haviam se arqueado. -eu não tenho medo.

—Então por que? -ele estava começando a ficar confuso com o que ela estava tentando dizer.

—Você sabe o por quê, James.

Ela o encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de desvencilhar seu braço da mão dele e caminhar em direção de onde deixara sua blusa. James a seguiu, pegando sua vestimenta, no entanto, colocou-a em cima de um de seus ombros enquanto Lily vestia a dela.

Assim que a ruiva terminou de se vestir, James foi em direção a porta pela qual haviam entrado e a abriu. O cheiro de grama tomou seus narizes ao saírem do casebre e começaram a caminhar a passos lentos em direção as casas Potter e Evans. O chão estava escorregadio demais, e haviam muitas poças ali e acolá, de modo que foi impossível não sujar a barra da calça de James.

—É por minha causa? -indagou ele, finalmente. Ela o olhou, uma pergunta muda enfeitava seu semblante. -Você disse que eu sabia o por que de você não gostar daquele casebre, mas eu acho que você não queria continuar com o que… estávamos fazendo.

Lily percebeu a indireta de que ela estara fugindo.

Tudo o que ele queria era que não agissem estranhos um com o outro depois do que compartilharam. Na verdade, a única coisa que pensava era quando teriam a oportunidade de repetir a dose. James se lembrava exatamente da Lily de 8 anos que brincava junto com ele, e a Lily em sua frente era a mesma, porém 9 anos depois. Ele podia identificar as mudanças físicas, mas haviam outras que James agora se interessava tanto quanto.

Eram vizinhos e passariam o restante do verão próximos um dos outro. Por que não?

—Não é por causa disso. -respondeu a ruiva, segurando-se no tronco de uma árvore para passar por uma poça. -Você se lembra de quando você pegou o meu diário?

James soltou uma lufada pelo nariz, sorrindo imediatamente.

—Você ainda tem raiva de mim por causa disso, Evans?

Lily rolou os olhos.

—É claro que não. Éramos crianças, só que você era o pior tipo delas. -ela não se incomodou em ser sincera.

—Eu ficava bastante tempo sem meu video game por isso, se quer saber. -ela sorriu ao ouvir aquilo -mas o que isso tem a ver?

—Você pegou meu diário um dia e eu saí correndo atrás de você.

—Eu gostava de chamar a atenção. -justificou ele, dando de ombros.

—A minha, você quer dizer.

—Isso mesmo.

Ele segurou na mão de Lily e a ajudou a pular por uma poça grande demais. Ela sorriu agradecida logo depois, soltando sua mão.

—Então você lembra do resto. -continuou ela.

—Eu entrei naquele casebre e você entrou lá atrás de mim, então eu deixei o diário pra trás e fui embora. -ele fez uma careta ao narrar a última parte. Não era como se ele admirasse suas travessuras quando criança. -mas eu não lembro de você ter vindo atrás de mim depois. O que eu ganhei? Socos ou chutes? Aposto que os dois. Você era bem fortinha pro seu tamanho. -Ele riu divertido ao se lembrar de como Lily adorava usá-lo como seu saco de pancadas particular.

—Eu não fui atrás de você, James. -o tom que ela usou para respondê-lo parecia como se o que dissera fosse óbvio. -ou você esqueceu que me deixou trancada lá?

James parou de andar e Lily o imitou. Ele franziu o cenho, numa clara confusão de seus pensamentos. Ao encará-lo, porém, Lily sorriu debochadamente, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo rubro para trás de sua orelha.

—Tudo bem, éramos crianças. Não vou te bater por isso, James, eu cresci. Mas o meu desgosto por aquele casebre não mudou.

—Não.. Lily. -James deu alguns passos para que ficasse mais próximo a ela. -eu não te deixei trancada lá.

—Não precisa mentir, eu também não me orgulho de ter colocado chiclete na escova de cabelo da Petúnia. -ponderou, mas a confusão no rosto de James continuou lá.

—Eu não te tranquei lá, Lily.

—A porta estava trancada quando eu tentei abrir, James.

—E foi por isso que eu saí pela janela. -explicou, e Lily levantou as sobrancelhas. -Eu não te deixei trancada lá, eu só queria te assustar.

—E saber o que estava escrito no meu diário. -lembrou a ruiva.

—Isso também, mas eu não li.

Lily riu mais uma vez, e cruzou os braços em frente ao próprio corpo.

—Como se eu fosse acreditar em você.

—Se eu tivesse lido, acha que eu não teria saído por aí espalhando? Ou que eu não fosse jogar na sua cara toda vez que você resolvesse mexer comigo? -indagou ele, pegando a blusa em seu ombro e passando para o outro.

—Você era um idiota.

—Eu era um moleque de 10 anos, Lily. -falou ele, e ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Parecia que ela estava ponderando a verdade nas palavras dele. -Tinha uma banqueta perto da janela. Foi como eu saí.

—Estava escuro demais, e eu estava com raiva e com medo. Eu não vi banqueta nenhuma. Você já havia entrado lá, eu não. -ela falou, limpando seu braço onde gotas das árvores que os rodeavam haviam caído.

—Eu vou pro inferno por isso. -guinxou ele, fazendo-a sorrir levemente.

A ruiva fixou o olhar no chão, encarando o nada. James sabia que as lembranças daquele dia estavam correndo pela mente dela, e temeu receber um soco pelo o que fizera. Ele admitia que merecia.

—Eu imaginei tantas vinganças contra você, James… -Disse ela, quebrando o silêncio momentâneo. James quase respirou aliviado por seu nariz continuar intacto.

Eles recomeçaram a andar, e James se perguntou se havia algum modo de voltar no tempo e ser menos idiota.

—Devo agradecer pela minha vida? -perguntou ele, fazendo-a sorrir novamente. Ele poderia facilmente se acostumar com aquilo.

—Com certeza.

Depois de alguns minutos, James e Lily enxergaram as varandas das casas de suas família. A chuva havia derrubado folhas na piscina dos Potter, e escurecido a tintura da parede da casa dos Evans. Eles caminharam em silêncio até atingirem a divisa dos dois jardins, onde Lily se virou de frente para ele.

O sol surgiu novamente, iluminando o fim da tarde, e James não deixou de perceber o contraste perfeito dos olhos verdes de Lily com o vermelho de seu cabelo ressaltado pelos raios solares. Ele queria beijá-la novamente.

—Então… Você não leu? -perguntou ela, e James riu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans.

Depois de ter ficado presa no casebre, Lily passou os três anos seguintes imaginando as risadas de James, e de como ele estaria a achando ridícula. No entanto, com o passar do tempo, as vezes que voltaram a se ver foram poucas, e a ruiva amadurecera suficientemente para, ao invés de se irritar com a lembrança, rir ao recordar o quanto era boba.

—Não, eu não li. Eu só queria…

—Me irritar? -Sugeriu ela, um sorriso divertido enfeitava seus lábios.

—Sim, te irritar. Era o meu hobby favorito, por sinal. Você ficava tão vermelha a ponto de explodir.

—E por que você não leu? -ele havia pego o diário dela e corrido na chuva com ele. Era difícil acreditar que ele simplesmente não havia o lido.

—Eu tentei. -Ele a viu revirar os olhos. -Mas estava muito escuro pra isso.

—Salva pelo clima, hm?

As sobrancelhas de James se arquearam, a curiosidade tomando cada parte de si.

—Por que? Tinha algo escrito lá que eu não deveria saber? -indagou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela olhou em direção a sua casa, mas James continuou com os olhos nela.

—É melhor irmos trocar de roupa. -disse ela, mas não passou despercebido por ele que Lily havia ignorado sua pergunta. No entanto, ela tinha razão. Ainda vestiam as roupas úmidas devido a chuva e precisavam de um banho quente urgentemente.

Mas James ainda tinha algo a fazer.

—O que acha de sair amanhã? -perguntou, e foi a vez de Lily arquear as sobrancelhas.

—Com você? -perguntou, e James riu.

—Podíamos voltar no casebre. -sugeriu ele. -criar lembranças boas, dar uma chance pro lugar. Talvez você goste dele no final.

Lily não pôde evitar dar uma risada frente as palavras dele, e James a acompanhou. Ela deu dois passos em direção a ele e, ficando na ponta dos pés, deu-lhe um rápido selinho, porque simplesmente não pôde evitar, mas se afastou antes que os braços de James a rodeassem.

—Eu vou considerar isso como um sim. -disse ele, ao vê-la passar pela grade que divida o jardim Potter do jardim Evans.

—Você é muito confiante, Potter.

—Eu apenas analiso bem as evidências, Evans. -disse ele, mas antes que ela se afastasse completamente para longe dele, ele se lembrou de outra coisa. -Você não me contou.

—O que? -perguntou ela, virando-se novamente na direção dele

—O que tava escrito no seu diário.

Lily sorriu e ele pôde identificar um resquício de vergonha através do rubor que tomou conta de sua face. Mas James não desistiria assim tão fácil.

—O que tinha no diário, Lily? -Insistiu James, o sorriso nada inocente, mas totalmente dele estampado em seus lábios.

Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns minutos, mas, no fim, sua resposta foi capaz de confirmar a James que ela aceitaria seu outro convite para sair. O que havia feito teria que ser cancelado pois, no outro dia, ambos estariam certamente com um belo resfriado.

—Um coração com o seu nome dentro.


End file.
